


Выйди и зайди нормально

by LolaRose



Category: Big Sky Country (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daily Routine, Domestic, M/M, Missing Scene, ranch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Сойер знал свою судьбу наперед, но никогда не ожидал, что эта самая судьба однажды встретит его на сломанной машине посреди дороги.
Relationships: Sawyer Oakley/Main Character (Big Sky Country)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Выйди и зайди нормально

**Author's Note:**

> #csypwritersmob  
> Тема: Занавесочная история

Сойер знает свою судьбу наперед, поэтому не видит в странном человеке, безуспешно пытающемуся заставить машину двигаться, ничего особенно. Просто случайность, что он оказался посреди дороги. И ему просто повезло, что Сойер скакал мимо.

Морган здесь чужой, об этом кричит буквально все.

Сойер прикидывает — чужака выделяет не только не местный говор, но и жестикуляция, выражение лица, умение себя поставить.

(И гораздо проще — здесь все давно друг другу знают и сразу могут отличить туриста от соседа).

К их городку редко кто сворачивает, они далеки от основных путей. Молодежи остается все меньше. Сойер, глубоко чувствующий свою связь с этой землей в глубине души считает их предателями. Он до сих пор так до конца и не простил Дьюка за его побег с ранчо, и его «возвращение блудного сына» могло растрогать отца, но этого слишком мало, чтобы старые обиды сразу забылись.

Все жители здесь — словно единый организм, и когда что-то из его частей отторгается, это оставляет глубокие труднозаживающие раны.

Иногда они все чувствуют себя отрезанными от большой земли, сеть ловит только в избранных уголках и на большой высоте, новости долетают с опозданием. Зимой и вовсе можно забыть, что остальной мир существует. Интересно, такими же отщепенцами чувствовали себя первые поселенцы Монтаны? Основатели ранчо Окли?

Аша всегда рада новым лицам и сразу втягивает Моргана в разговор, как будто делает показать, что они здесь не все дикие деревенщины. Хорошая попытка, Айша, но бесполезная. Городской мальчик вряд ли задержится здесь дольше нескольких дней, пока не пригонят машину из автосервиса.

— Присмотрись и увидишь, что у нас здесь все совсем неплохо. Посмотри, на семьи Окли и Мендоса — чем тебе не местные Монтекки и Каппулетти?

Моргану шутка нравится, он смеется и сходу цитирует:

— Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет.

Сойер лишь хмыкает в ответ. Не хватало им тут второго Перси, потрясающего дипломом. Литература, как и экономика, не поможет собрать урожай яблок, выгнать на выпас коров и оплатить счета за ферму. И Соейр вовсе не считает себя хуже Перси только из-за того, что тот умудрился скопить денег на колледж и даже окончить его. Окли нечего стыдиться.

(Он даже никак не комментирует дурацкую шутку Аши. Уровень для Монтекки и Капулетти у них явно не тот).

А Морган продолжает привлекать к себе внимание.

— Вот что это сейчас было?

Выдавливает он после грубого подката Дирка, а на его лице читается гамма самых разнообразных эмоций. От «ну нахер» до «можно я дам ему по лицу?»

— Привыкай, теперь ты самый знаменитый человек у нас нас на деревне.

— Я еще ничего не успел сделать.

***

Если в городе чужеродность Моргана бросается в глаза, то за прошедшие дни на ранчо, как-то незаметно стирается сама память о том, что его здесь когда-то не было.  
Комната, которая всегда пустовала, теперь известна как «комната Моргана», он распаковывает чемоданы, вешает в шкаф бесполезную в Монтане одежду, наполняет пустующее пространство мелочами, которые и показывают, что здесь есть жизнь.

Он говорит со своим кактусом по имени Спайк (кто вообще дает имена домашним кактусам?), и задает ему философские вопросы, на которые не получает ответов.  
В доме Окли тонкие стены, и слышен каждый шорох, поэтому задушевные беседы не долго остаются секретом.

— Он реально странный, — шепчет Бруклин, но улыбается, давая понять, что это лишь делает Моргана в ее глазах еще интересней. Сойер заговорщицки подмигивает. О чем разговор, странность — второе имя семьи Окли.

(Сойер сделал татуировку с именем своего первого пони, ему ли осуждать человека, давшего имя кактусу?)

Морган легко находит общий язык с ершистой Бруклин, и та убирает свои иголки подальше и наконец-то открывает себя настоящую. Быть может, самые ужасные каникулы в жизни на самом деле не так плохи?

— Дядя Сойер, давай его оставим.

— Морган же не домашнее животное, — смеется он, но в глубине души полностью согласен со своей своенравной племянницей.

Что бы не говорил Морган, он на самом деле умеет находить контакт с подростками. Наверное, потому что общается с ними на равных, но при этом незаметно и метко указывает нужное направление.

Он говорит об этом в первый же день знакомства. О работе своей мечты, о том, что всегда знал, что будет учителем. Из тех одновременно счастливых людей, что нашли свое призвание и несчастных, потому что не могут выразить весь свой потенциал.

— Я попал под сокращение, как молодой и неопытный специалист, не успевший пустить корни на новом месте. Знаешь, у людей странные представления об учителях. Они думают, что те выходят из родильного отделения уже пятидесятилетними.

Сойер смеется во весь голос и чуть не давится куском только что сорванного яблока. Морган досадливо хмыкает и отправляет в корзину сразу два. Он говорит о связях, без которых устроиться в хорошую школу невозможно о реформах образования, о детях. Сойер слушает вполуха, больше наблюдая за Морганом. Когда тема его действительно волнует — он становится похож на нормального человека, а не на зажатую заводную куклу. Большой мир ломает людей. Он даже Дьюка сломал, поэтому тот и вернулся.

***

Морган хватается за любое дело, иногда больше мешая, чем помогая.

Упрямо красит амбар всю ночь, учится доить коров (одну их которых в самый первый день испугался до ужаса), поливает огород из шланга. Слишком сильно не хочет быть обузой, но Сойер опытным взглядом видит — ему сложно.

Наверное, что-то такое было на его прежнем рабочем месте. Все просто сели на шею и эксплуатировали — и ученики и администрация. Такие люди просто не умеют говорить «нет» о просьбу о помощи.

Сойер старается не смеется над неловкими попытками, всегда неизменно дружелюбно поправляет и не в силах отвести взгляд от растерянно-смущенного лица Моргана, когда у него опять что-то не получается.

— Эй! — Сойер заливисто смеется, когда в ответ на очередную шутку получает в лицо струей воды из шланга. Повседневная работа уже давно не казалась развлечением. А сейчас они будто бы и не делом занимаются, а просто так дурачатся. Если бы видел отец, разогнал бы тут же.  
(Клифф и так уже говорит, что от городского парня больше пользы, чем от двух его сыновей).

Морган и правда сделал для них очень много.

Они пьют домашний сидр и смотрят, как потрескивают дрова в камине. В противовес теплым дням — ночи здесь холодные, перед зимой придется вручную утеплять дом.

(Откровенно говоря, им бы не помешал ремонт, но денег не хватает даже выплатить долги).

Дышать все еще немного тяжело, пусть он и не показывает вида. Морган, перебинтовывая его, что больше походило на мумификацию, если честно, предположил, что вряд ли что-то сломано.

— Ты еще и врач? — Сойер шутит, он всегда в неловких ситуациях начинает отшучиваться. Эта ситуация — одна из таких. Морган ему очень нравится, черт возьми, он понял это еще в ту первую встречу на дороге, его прикосновения приятны, но… Всегда есть но, не правда ли?

— Я — учитель, это еще хуже.

Морган кажется уставшим после тяжелого, но обернувшегося безоговорочной победой, дня. Пирог — совместное с Джульеттой и Карли творение, принес им приз, который они смогли удвоить. Купюры в конверте теперь греют барсетку Клиффа, который пошел спать в свою комнату с ружьем («чтобы эти черти из банка и не думали нас обоворовать!») Сойер, впервые за много лет, принявший участие в родео, еще сам не понимает, что ощущает (кроме болящих ребер) по этому поводу. Снова вернулись мысли о том, что его судьба могла бы повернуться по-другому, прояви он в юношестве чуть больше упрямства.

— Но на лицо Дика стоило посмотреть, когда он осознал, что впервые за эти годы проиграл!

Морган смеется, делая еще один глоток сидра.

— Тебе давно пора спать, особенно в таком состоянии.

— В каком? Поверь, бывало намного хуже. Рассказать, как маленький я упал с моего пони прямо в лужу?

Морган настолько увяз в их делах, что теперь сам почти уже член их странноватого семейства. Когда он уедет, Сойер будет скучать — это понимание накрывает, как внезапный ураган, и он подается вперед, чтобы запечатлеть на губах Моргана поцелуй. Тот от неожиданности издает что-то похожее на смущенный смешок.

— А это за что? Снова за медицинские услуги?

— Просто потому что вечер такой хороший.

Завтра они разделаются с долгами окончательно. Что может пойти не так?

***

Слабаки уезжают из Монтаны, но Окли никогда не были слабаками, поэтому и держали ранчо столько лет — поколение за поколением. По этой земле ходил прапрадед Сойера, прадед и его семья. Все они возделывали эту землю, приручали ее, пытались если не обуздать, то договориться с дикой природой. Они не бежали от непредсказуемой погоды и непосильной работы. Поэтому они выжили и смогли создать из этого место нечто действительно прекрасное.

Сойер чувствует связь с этим местом, делая каждый шаг. Жизнь пульсирует в яблоневых деревьях, поднимается от самых корней по стволу, питает листву и плоды.

(Он старается гнать прочь мысли о том, что когда-то на самом деле хотел участвовать в родео. Дьюк уже предал ранчо, его малодушия хватило на всю семью).

Поэтому он так зол, когда несмотря на все усилия, все совместные старания, отец все же решает продать ранчо.

Разве это — не предательство всего, что было когда-то создано? Быть может, он старомоден, как и его отец, но…

— Мир же не заканчивается на ранчо. Посмотри на это с другой стороны — быть может, ты наконец-то сможешь заняться, чем хотел. Никакой дойки коров, забот о сборе урожая, никакого…

Эта фраза сбрасывает с гор целую лавину. Как Сойер сообще мог думать, что городской парень ему поймет? Для него это место никогда ничего не значило, он всего лишь отдавал долг за ночлег и еду. Он — никогда не был членом семьи, никогда не был Окли. И чувства самого Сойера к нему не имеют никакого значения.

— Ну, конечно, что может понять городской парень. Для тебя все просто. Но ты ничего не понимаешь!

Они всегда приходят, думая, что знают лучше, со своими никому не нужными умными советами.

Он бьет кулаком по дереву, и не замеченное ими во время сбора урожая яблоко, срывается с ветки, падает под ноги и разбивается. Перезрело. Сойер подталкивает его носком сапога, и на втором боку тоже показывается вмятина.

Сойер оставляет Моргана в саду, растерянного и расстроенного.

— Что я такого сказал?

Он никогда не поймет.

Сойеру становится стыдно уже через пять минут. Они все в раздрае, втянули в свои семейные разборки человека, который вообще не обязан был им помогать, но все равно раз за разом пытается залатать раны и починить то, что они всеми усилиями превращали в руины.

— Морган, я… — он врывается без стука, двери в этому доме никогда не запирались. Морган отрывается от экрана телефона, по которому явно пытался безуспешно до кого-то дозвониться, и хмурится. Его на самом деле расстроила их размолвка, это видно по обиженному взгляду и нахмуренному лицу.

— Выйди и зайди нормально!

Сойер уже давно не школьник, но эти слова словно имеют власть над ним до сих пор. Это что-то из магических штучек учителей, ибо он послушно разворачивается и закрывает за собой дверь.

Примерно через три стука сердца, делает еще одну попытку.

— Можно?

— Заходи.

Они испытывают друг друга взглядами, словно ожидая, кто сломается первым.

— Я…

— Был неправ…

— Хочу извиниться…

— Я знал с самого начала, как важно для тебя ранчо, как далеко простираются корни вашей семьи. Мне не стоило говорить того, что я сказал, но это потому что я на миг подумал… Что ты мог бы сделать шаг вперед с кем-нибудь вместе. Со мной…

— Ты поддерживал меня все это время, и я не имел права срываться.

Они перебивают друг друга, никак не могут объясниться, и в итоге просто, махнув, рукой начинают смеяться.

_Тебе повезло, что он отходчивый, а не как твой отец и брат. Не хватало влипнуть в еще одну кровную вражду, теперь не из-за коровы, а просто неосторожных слов._

Это странно, но рядом с Морганом Сойер ощущает себя спокойнее. Словно так и должно быть всегда.

***

Окли и Морган. Морган и Окли. Всем становится трудно различать одно от другого, все местные давно связывают их имена вместе. Сойеру кажется, что прошла целая жизнь.

— Морган, пойдем танцевать!

Бруклин действительно вытаскивает его на середину гостиной и кружит в традиционном ковбойском танце. Сойера переполняет гордость — их городская избалованная девочка стала настоящей Окли. Морган смеется, спотыкается на ровном месте, но мастерски делает вид, что так и было задумано.

Пусть не идеальная, но любимая семья, — вдруг приходит на ум Сойеру. Пусть у них всегда бывали трудности, но...

Дьюк перекатывает Бруклин и кружит по гостиной, Клифф что-то весело говорит Анне-Марии и та улыбается почти не снисходительно.

Большая, сумасшедшая семья. И в этом момент Сойера переполняет любовь.

***

Уже в самый разгар праздничной вечеринки им удается ускользнуть в тишину ночного поля.

— Я много думал над тем, что ты говорил о мечте. О том, чего хочу я. Поэтому я решил попробовать участвовать в родео.

Морган сияет, это особенно видно на фоне усеянного звездами неба.

«Это благодаря тебе».

— Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы стремиться к мечте.

— В твоя мечта, Морган? Школа и все такое…

Сойер жалеет о сказанном тут же. На лице Моргана появляется странное выражение сомнения и вины.

_«Потому что твои мечты не связаны с нами»._

— У нас еще есть время об этом подумать, — наконец, отвечает он. — Поцелуй меня уже ковбой.

Отвлекающий маневр срабатывает. Сойер заливисто хохочет (адреналин от одержанной победы и алкоголь все же делают свое дело) и утягивает Моргана в траву, целуя и параллельно пытаясь снять рубашку. Все кажется до боли правильным.  
Отец, Дьюк, Бруклин и Морган на ранчо Окли. Их маленький городок. Все как и должно быть.

Он забывает об этом странном разговоре до раннего утра.

А потом обнаруживает, что комната Моргана пуста.

***

Нагнать автомобиль на лошади кажется невозможным, но Сойер, во-первых, хороший наездник, во-вторых, надеется, что Морган просто не успел отъехать достаточно далеко.  
Его предки наверняка смеются, наблюдая за этой картиной с небес. Времена бравых ковбоев давно прошли, Сойер — простый фермер, не сделавший в своей жизни ничего героического.

(Морган первый бросился под бульдозер, пытаясь спасти дом, Сойер бросился следом, пытаясь вытащить его из опасной зоны).

Спасение ранчо тоже не его заслуга — это все люди, которые не нося фамилию Окли, давно стали им семьей. Даллас, Джульетта, Аша, даже Анна-Мария.

В кои-то веки Сойер действует один, потому что это его судьба сейчас мчится на всех парах прочь от ранчо, от того, что между ними произошло за все это время.

Сойер не верил в судьбу, потому что о своей знал далеко заранее.

Он подгоняет лошадь, обещая, что потом обязательно побалует ее угощением. Быть может, это подачка, или сила его желания (даже полностью полагаясь на самого себя, можно рассчитывать на небольшое чудо?), но скоро на дороге показывается знакомая машина.

Морган виновато отводит глаза, бормочет что-то о том, что не смог найти в себе силы попрощаться лицом к лицу. На Сойера он не смотрит.

Сойер отмечает, что уехал Морган в его рубашке, той самой, что он одолжил ему в первый день. К обиде примешивается еще одно чувство… Надежда? Что для них еще не все потеряно.

Да, предки Сойера добивались всего фамильным упрямством и решимостью.  
Но имеет ли он право заставить Моргана остаться на ранчо, наплевав на работу мечты и новые горизонты? Ранчо Окли — не похоже на большой город и вовсе не то место, где большинство хотело бы поселиться, если признаться честно.

— Но мы все будем счастливы, если ты останешься.

Оставайся, потому что я хочу этого всем сердцем.

Но если сам Морган этого не хочет?

Он ведь уже решил уехать — навстречу работе своей мечты, новым открытиям.

Он стал частью жизни Сойера, но, видимо, Сойер для Моргана не значит того же. Иначе раз уехал бы он вот так, тихо, не попрощавшись ни с кем из них?

Сломанная машина — не судьба, а всего лишь сломанная машина.

Несколько ночей, проведенные вместе — не любовь всей жизни.

(тогда почему внутри все разрывается?)

— Знаешь, когда я только познакомился с Ашей, она нагадала мне кое-что интересное.

— И что же?

— Что, быть может, я остановился здесь вовсе не случайно.

Они наконец-то встречаются взглядами. Морган выглядит виноватым, но кроме этого Сойер замечает еще кое-что — словно зажегся костер посреди ночного пастбища.

— Я… никогда не думал, что буду счастлив на ранчо. Может показаться, что для меня это всего лишь игра, но… Наверное, я смог найти новую мечту.

Сойер знает, что будет трудно. Жизнь на ранчо Окли никогда не была похожа на рай, но раз Морган раз за разом не показывал свое упертость, не прикладывал старания… Разве он не помог спасти землю их предков? Кто может быть более достойным этого? Здесь выживают решительные и сильные. Морган, быть может, только на первый взгляд не такой.

Сойер дотрагивается до его руки. Эй, ты давно уже часть семьи. Если они еще не проснулись, то мы можем сделать вид, что и тайного побега не было.

— Давай попробуем сначала.

— Ага, выйди и зайди нормально.

_«И оставайся с нами навсегда»._

Сойер знал свою судьбу наперед, но никогда не ожидал, что эта самая судьба однажды встретит его на сломанной машине посреди дороги.


End file.
